


父亲节的信

by liusheng_A



Category: azikein, 克莱恩 - Fandom, 兹克 - Fandom, 诡秘之主, 阿兹克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liusheng_A/pseuds/liusheng_A
Summary: 没有多少cp元素，私心打上tag
Relationships: 阿兹克/克莱恩
Kudos: 13





	父亲节的信

【兹克】关于父亲

父亲节贺文，书信体，短打，大量个人理解

【上】

尊敬的阿兹克先生：

展信佳。

最近我给您写信的频率有点高，这是因为我在扮演“奇迹师”的途中见到许多人和事，他们总是能从特殊的地方触动我的人性，让那些本该淡漠的情绪重新翻涌在我的心中。就像现在，我本该躺在床上准备享受睡眠，但我看着窗外的红色新月，突然想爬起来给您写信。于是我也就这么做了。虽然天使已经不再需要睡眠，但我仍然保持着人类的作息，写完这封信后，我会给自己许个愿望，希望自己能睡个懒觉，来弥补现在缺失的睡眠。

不好意思，扯远了。我今晚有些毛躁，想到什么就写什么，或许是夜晚让人多思，希望您不要介意。

我听说今天是一个特殊的节日，父亲节。我最近在间海郡的利蒙市，这里受到了战争的波及，于是流浪魔术师也流浪到这里了。下午的时候我遇到一个年轻人，他向我许愿，希望他的父亲能够复活。我问他，他的父亲是死在战争里的吗？他说不是的，他的父亲很早之前就去世了，而他当时不在父亲身边，等他知道这个消息时，一切为时已晚。

我很抱歉，我并不能让一个死去多时的人活过来。我回答道，如果他想的话，我可以拉出他父亲的历史投影，让他再见上一面。他犹豫了很久，终究没有接受这个方案。他说，那样他会更加难受，因为他清楚地知道父亲已经去世，但他父亲的历史投影仍然活着。他最后向我许愿道，今天是父亲节，希望他的父亲能在天国享受幸福，如果真有来生，他不想做父亲的孩子了，因为他觉得父亲应该拥有更为孝顺的孩子。

于是他摇摇晃晃地走了。我感到一丝困惑，您知道吗？这个困惑也是让我失眠的罪魁祸首。我在想，什么是父亲呢？

我和班森、梅丽莎的父亲很早便去世了。他是一名皇家陆军上士，牺牲于南大陆的殖民冲突，换来的抚恤金让我有了进入私立文法学校读书的机会。当然，我们并不会因为抚恤金而感到安慰，如果他能活下来，我们的日子也不会像后来那么艰苦，更重要的是，那样我们兄妹三人便有一个完整的家。

现在回忆起这位父亲，我并没有太多的感触，因为他去世时我还太小，对他的记忆很模糊，相比较而言，班森更像“长兄如父”，为了照顾我和梅丽莎，他的发际线难以遏制地升高。

人们常说，父爱如山。在文法学校读书时，老师最常用的关于父亲的比喻，便是“父亲像棵伟岸的树”。在人类的家庭里，父亲就意味着家里的顶梁柱，在鲁恩或者其他国家，父亲的收入占了大多数家庭的四分之三，或者更多。父亲是家庭重要的经济来源，也是重要的组成部分。孩子们的安全感通常来自父亲，父亲的臂弯，父亲的怀抱，父亲的肩膀。

父亲的爱像大地那么厚重，也像溪流那样润物无声。如果一个男人成为了父亲，那他一般不会再轻易表达出软弱——这或许是社会环境的原因，因为我们的社会要求父亲高大威猛，所以他的爱不再挂在嘴边，而是放在心上，表现在行动上。但再怎么撒娇的、叛逆的孩子都清楚，父亲是爱他们的，孩子的潜意识里会将父亲作为自己的港湾，作为自己的后盾，呵，这让我想起一句歌词，“被偏爱的都有恃无恐”。

当然，我这里指的是大多数家庭的父亲，也有些人渣配不上父亲这个词。我们这里只讨论正常情况下的父亲。

我估计是不会做父亲了。末日在十六年后将要来临，我没有养育子女的时间，而且我也没有自己的爱人。今天下午我听见那个年轻人的话，听见那句“我父亲值得更好的孩子”，我忽然生出一种冲动。毫无疑问，那个年轻人爱着他的父亲，但是因为没能给父亲养老送终而痛苦万分，所以说出了这般，嗯，自我轻贱的话。我想知道，那位父亲，会认同他的话吗？

我想找一位父亲咨询一下。但我周围的人几乎都没有子女，想来想去，也只有您和罗塞尔是做过父亲的人。然而我已经能想到罗塞尔会说什么了，那个女儿控，估计会说“我的贝尔纳黛天下第一，我当然不会怪她”。也许是看过罗塞尔太多的日记，我已经对他产生了固定印象，更何况他还受了污染，就让他好好睡一觉，和贝尔纳黛见面了再问吧。

所以我只有来问您了，阿兹克先生。您觉得这位父亲会怪罪他吗？

如果我的问题太过奇怪，您也可以不回答，或许我会在之后的旅行里解决掉这个困惑。祝您早日醒来，以及，如果不会冒犯到您的话，祝您父亲节快乐。

您永远的学生，克莱恩·莫雷蒂

【下】

亲爱的克莱恩：

很抱歉，我现在才看到这封信。后来的信里你没再提到过这件事，我不知道你是否已经找到了答案。我只能从我的角度浅谈一下，希望能对你有所帮助，

首先，谢谢你祝我父亲节快乐。虽然我是第一次听说这个节日，但我能从名字中感受到人类对父亲的敬爱，这是一种非常美好的情感。我并不会因此感到冒犯，即使这一世我不是一个父亲，但我确实有过子女，所以算是父亲节的受众人群。克莱恩，以后你和我说话，可以大胆一些。

我能从你的字里行间感受到，你很爱你的父亲，只是你没有说出来罢了。或许你没有发现，你试图用理性的、客观的词汇去描述父亲，描述父爱，或许是我养育过儿女的缘故，我像是看见一位在作文里歌颂他的父亲、并希望得到父亲表扬的孩子。

我曾养育过许多后代，在一世又一世的重生里。有憧憬着我、想成为骑士守护家庭的孩子，也有爱戴我、拉着我为她推秋千的孩子，就像你说的，他们是我人性的锚点。即使是上百年后，回忆起他们，我也感到心中流过暖流，似乎他们从未离开。我爱着他们，即使是每一世的后期，我的记忆逐渐恢复，人也变得冷酷，想起我的孩子，我仍会感觉自己坐在四月的春天里。

父亲是什么呢？作为死神之子，我对我的父亲，死神萨林格尔，几乎没有任何正面印象，也不会像怀念我的孩子一样去怀念祂。我想，祂也不需要我的怀念，祂生下我是为了排除体内的非凡特性，是因为拜朗帝国需要一名死亡执政官，是想在自己陨落后留一个复活后手。我做死亡执政官的那些年，是没有自我感情的，神明需要我做什么，我便做什么，即使是祂让我去死，我也会毫不犹豫地去死。那时的我没有自我概念，神明的代言人，或者说神明的傀儡，是不需要感情的。

在死神陨落后，我陷入了无尽的轮回，可正是这样，我才获得了生而为人的自由。于是对我而言，父亲是神明、是枷锁、是我无法摆脱的过去，可我并不感激祂，祂并没有被称作“父亲”的资格。所以我想，我和我父亲的关系对你大概没有意义。

那我就从一个父亲的角度讲讲。什么是父亲呢？父亲是家庭的产物，是因为我遇到了我的爱人、我的妻子，然后才获得了我的孩子。孩子是感情的结晶，但并不是父母的附属品，因为我们生孩子时，并不会提前获得孩子的允许。父母和孩子是平等的，是互相照料、互相成长的，我还记得自己当父亲时学会的那些技能，比如三分钟内换好尿布、将武艺以他能理解的方式演绎、为她编花环做秋千。当有了孩子后，我的脾气变得更好了。我喜欢你的比喻，父亲是孩子的港湾，其实，孩子也是父亲的港湾。

父亲对孩子的爱是自然而然产生的。这是一种无条件的爱，在成为一个父亲后，你会变得越加柔软，你对你孩子的爱逐渐充斥着你的身心，让你面对其他孩子、其他人时也会泛起爱怜。你会更有共情能力，会去提升自己，让自己变得更好，让周围的环境变得更好。作为一个父亲，总是希望能将孩子庇护在羽翼之下的，但一位合格的父亲会意识到雏鸟终将长成雄鹰。

回到你的问题上，你问，那位父亲会怪罪他的孩子吗？我想，答案显然是不会的。那位年轻人爱着他的父亲，我想，他的父亲自然也爱着他，而一位父亲是能从很多角度去为自己的孩子开脱的，更何况那位年轻人并没有做错什么，只不过命运太过残酷，割裂了这样一对父子。我试图换位思考，如果我的孩子远游，我会怪他吗？我不会。

一位父亲在幼鸟离巢时便做好了分别的准备，他知道孩子的战场是那片蓝天，若是出现了风暴迷失方向，父亲只会感到担心，恨不得亲自出马为他提供帮助。你要相信，一位爱着孩子的父亲只希望孩子能得到自己的幸福，并希望自己不会成为孩子的拖累。

如果你还能见到那位年轻人，你可以直接告诉他，他的父亲不会怪罪他。相反，知道他的心意后，那位父亲只会感到欣慰和自豪。他的孩子多年后仍想着他，仍爱着他，这就足够了。父亲并不希望自己成为孩子的精神负担，孩子过得幸福才是父亲的头等愿望。

希望我这一点见解能对你有所帮助。祝你早日醒来，克莱恩，我们都在等你。

我很想你。

你永远的老师和朋友，阿兹克·艾格斯

【end】

小克说的年轻人是他自己，更准确的说是“周明瑞”，毕竟第五纪没有天国只有神国，不知道有没有人看出来x小克在扮演奇迹师的途中突然意识到今天是父亲节（六月的第三个周日），即使第五纪已经没有父亲节了。小克想到自己第一纪以前的父母，情绪不稳定下写了信，下意识地写给阿兹克希望能得到肯定，什么都想和阿爸聊以及难受还是下意识找阿爸

虽然是父亲节贺文聊父亲，但是兹克不是父子，他们是爱人，兹克给我锁死了（蛮横）


End file.
